Perfect
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: Blaine tells Kurt about his coming out. Kurt tells Blaine that he is perfect the way he is, along with other things. He may even agree with something Sebastian said in the past.


"Blaine?" Kurt asked one day, having decided to go over to Blaine's for a homework date. Blaine stayed looking at his English lit book.

"Hmm?" He questioned as he flicked a page before continuing to read. Kurt watched him, happy to just stare at the wonder that was his boyfriend. When Blaine grunted, once again questioning Kurt, Kurt shook himself out of his reverie and asked the question that he had been dying to know since he found out that Blaine's father didn't live with him.

"How did your parents react when you came out?"

Blaine looked up then, shocked, and stared at his boyfriend. He was at lose for words for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't want to come across as rude, but I just wondered why you father didn't live with you." Kurt said before deciding that maybe he shouldn't have. "Oh, ignore me. It's none of my business."

Kurt looked back down at his own English book before he felt Blaine's hand on his arm.

"No, it's okay. At least I know you care about me." Blaine said with a cheeky grin when Kurt looked back up at him. "My dad wasn't supportive of me, at all."

Kurt nodded his head, suddenly intrigued by what his boyfriend had to say, even though he knew it possibly wasn't anything good or happy for that matter. "Go on."

"My dad was my hero. That is, until the day I came out. It was a few weeks after I got out of the hospital. My arm was starting to heal and I had just turned fourteen. I'd never seen him look so angry, Kurt. He left a large, red hand print on my face. It didn't even hurt, it happened so fast. I can still feel the look of pure disgust and hatred he sent me. And I can still remember the way he screamed at my mother, telling her what I was, blaming her. He yelled right in her face that I was a _fag_. I had never flinched so hard in my life. Kurt, until you hear that word coming from your own father, you can't imagine what it really feels like." Blaine said quietly as tears started falling from his dulled honey eyes. Kurt watched him with a sad expression. Taking a breath, Blaine looked up at Kurt, his eyes pleading to be held. A single tear fell down Kurt's cheek as he moved quickly and pulled his boyfriend into his arms.

"He hit her, just like he did me, apologised and all. Though that didn't stop him from doing it again. It didn't take her long to kick him out, though I can still remember the black eyes he gave her. He never hit me again after the first time, he usually just gave me a wide berth, hardly ever looking at me and talking to me even less. I was glad when he packed his bags and left, I haven't seen him since then. I did beg my mother not to kick me out also, begged her to let me stay. She obviously did, she accepted me when he didn't. She kept me safe."

Kurt let out a sad huff as a few more tears dripped down his cheeks. He noticed then that Blaine had turned his face away from his, obviously hiding out of shame. Kurt was having none of this though and reached a hand up to wipe away his boyfriend's tears. Blaine looked up at him then and sent his a small, grateful smile.

"Blaine, I am so very sorry that you had to go through all of that. There is no way in hell you deserved any of it." Kurt spoke with a tear and anger thickened voice, making Blaine smile grow slightly when he cursed. "And I want you to know that you are perfect, absolutely perfect to me. Not to mention the fact that you are sweet and innocent, and dapper and beautiful. Though I hate Sebastian, I do agree with him on one thing."

Blaine looked up at him with a confused look, it was true that Kurt didn't like Sebastian, at all. "And what's that?"

"You really are sex on a stick." Kurt said in a lowered voice, making Blaine blush. It definitely meant more when it came from Kurt. "And you do sing like a dream."

Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt close to him, feeling happier now. Settling his hands on Kurt's shoulders, he let them drift down Kurt's back until the came to a stop on the top of his arse. Kurt noticeably shivered at the touch.

"Kurt Hummel, I am _so _in love with you!" Blaine said before leaning forward and nuzzling his nose into the space just below Kurt's jaw, while one of his hands drifted further down to knead at one of Kurt's arse cheeks. Kurt moaned slightly, knowing that due to Blaine's confession, that they weren't going to go any further than this. But that didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy the feel of his boyfriend's hands on him.

Leaning closer, Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. "Guess what, Babe? I love you too. With all my heart."

Blaine grinned again and pulled Kurt closer, both hands back on his waist. Kurt groaned inwardly at the lose. Blaine chuckled when Kurt's groan seemed to be louder than he thought, making Kurt blush.

With another smile, Blaine leaned closer to Kurt and pressed their lips together, kissing his boyfriend gently. When he felt Kurt smile against his lips, Blaine poked his tongue forward and licked across the seam of Kurt's lips, sighing happily when Kurt opened them for him.

Eventually, they needed to breath, and they both pulled away at the same time, both smiling giddily.

Blaine looked back up at his boyfriend, love shining in his eyes as Kurt looked back at him. He then spoke the only words that came to him before being pulled back into a kiss.

"You're perfect too."


End file.
